This invention relates generally to gift card holders and more particularly to a device for holding a gift card or gift card packet while providing graphical and mechanical enhancements to entertain the gift card recipient and add value to the gift, namely a two leaf sliding panel for holding a gift card, the panel being mounted in a box so that in a first position the panel covers an image or object within the box and in a second position, as drawn upward, reveals the interior of the box, and in a third position, when drawn completely upward, opens to reveal a gift card secured between the leaves.
Transaction cards, stored value cards, or gift cards, as they are commonly called based upon their intended use, have become popular gifts. Gift cards typically comprise a stored value card whereby a certain cash equivalent value is encoded upon a magnetic strip applied to the surface of the card. This stored value may be determined by the vendor prior to packaging and display for sale or may be selected at the point of sale by the purchaser and loaded by the cashier using a magnetic card reader/writer. While popular, gift cards are typically provided with a generic and impersonal design, typically identifying the associated merchant for which the card may be used to purchase merchandise, and therefore are not personalized in view of the intended recipient.
What is needed, therefore, is a gift card holder that provides graphical and mechanical enhancements to entertain the gift card recipient and add value to the gift, and that causes, in a single fluid motion, both an image (or object) within a box and a gift card to be revealed nearly simultaneously though they are in distal locations on the holder.